Lycée Rodin
by Ms. Horrendous Haddock III
Summary: (Gakuen Hetalia) (Multiship) Una suave brisa mañanera se colaba por las ventanas del tercer piso del feo y gris edificio, llenando toda la clase con un aire melancólico, y meciendo los cabellos castaños de un joven de ojos verdes que- Antonio...¿estás haciendo un barco de papel?
1. Capítulo 1

-¡Es la última vez que le consentimos este tipo de comportamientos, señorito Bonnefoy!- dictaminó Monsieur Champmathieu, el rector del renombrado lycée Molière. Últimamente habían estado teniendo graves revuelos en las clases, y los profesores empezaban a estar hartos de la conducta tan poco apropiada de aquél estudiante, venido de otro centro y reinsertado en el actual, también por causar revueltas en la clase a la que se unía. No era mal estudiante, tenía gran potencial en las asignaturas de letras, y un buen gusto que destacaba en las asignaturas artísticas; pero era demasiado…inconformista. Si no estaba a gusto con algún profesor, no tenía problema en levantarse en medio de la clase, soltar un discursito improvisado, y pronto tener a más de media clase de su parte. Este comportamiento no era malo de por sí, pero la cuestión es que movía a las masas, y los lycées franceses se caracterizan por su orden en las aulas y sobretodo, por su disciplina. Por lo cual, el carácter agitador del señorito Bonnefoy no tenía cabida en los institutos galos.

El rector, conjunto al claustro de profesores, había coincidido en que Bonnefoy tenía demasiados comentarios negativos en su expediente académico, y que tenían que hacer algo con el adolescente de ojos azules, a fin de cambiar su conducta revolucionadora.

Como medida extrema, decidieron mandarlo a un lycée público.

No abundaban mucho los institutos que no fuesen concertados o privados en aquella región, así que decidieron enviarlo a París. Obviamente, tendría que hablarlo antes con la familia Bonnefoy, pero el rector tenía recursos para convencer a los padres de los alumnos "problemáticos" a favor de un cambio de centro.

El rector pidió al chaval que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio que abandonase la estancia, acompañado del jefe de estudios, y con instrucciones de que lo dejase en la biblioteca hasta nuevo aviso. Champmathieu levantó el ornamentado teléfono de ruedecilla, y sacó la ficha de matrícula de Bonnefoy, encontrando el teléfono de Mademoiselle Èmilie y marcando en la rueda, desgastada por el uso, el número de la señorita.

Al cabo de un par de horas de aburrida estancia en la biblioteca, y de varias lecturas de revistas Playboy, celosamente guardadas detrás de los libros de matemáticas, Francis bostezó, guardó las revistas en el conocido escondite por los alumnos, y se levantó de la silla, empezando a da vueltas por la habitación cargada de historia. Era una sala de altos techos, ventanas alargadas; de cristales coloreados y cortinas suaves y blancas. Había bastantes mesas de fuerte roble repartidas por todo el espacio, y encima de ellas, lámparas de bóveda, de un agradable color verde. Cuando los cursos superiores entraban en la semana de exámenes, aquella biblioteca se convertía en su castillo, un fuerte donde podían estudiar a gusto. Francis no solía utilizar esta ala del lycée; prefería mil veces estudiar por su cuenta, en la habitación que compartía con un estudiante de su misma edad, sentado frente la ventana, y con la ligera brisa que se colaba por la ventana meciendo los cabellos demasiado largos para un chico, según el rector. Le encantaba contemplar el azul paisaje de la región donde había crecido y vivido hasta sus tempranos dieciséis años, en relativa calma.

Ni por asomo podía imaginar que la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca le iba a obligar a recoger sus cosas de la cómoda habitación compartida.

Los secos golpes en la maciza puerta de la estancia sacaron a Francis de sus pensamientos. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba en su conocida biblioteca, de pie, mirando por la ventana, recluido, como de costumbre, por aquel hombre que controlaba todo lo que sucedía en aquellas paredes. "O casi todo"- pensó Francis, echando un último vistazo a la sección de libros matemáticos, antes de girarse hacia la puerta y medio gritar un "entrez" con fuerza. La puerta rechinó un poco al abrirse, dejando ver al hombre de mediana edad y gafas, seguido de una mujer esbelta, de rubios cabellos y mirada azul, que le resultaba familiar.

-Francis, cher, tenemos que hablar- comentó Èmilie, en el tono de voz que le caracterizaba, calmado y un poco musical.

-Toma asiento, por favor- añadió el rector, reclinando una silla y ofreciéndosela a Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. Ambos hombres se sentaron mirándose a los ojos, no en un duelo, sino en carácter de aquellos amigos que han entablado amistad a la fuerza. Mademoiselle Bonnefoy fue la primera en dar los detalles del asunto:

-Francis, el rector Champmathieu me ha llamado diciendo que tenía que asistir a esta conversación, puesto que me incumbe. Sé que no eres un muchacho que se deja llevar por las personas, pero me ha comentado que tienes un exceso de… expresar aquello con lo que no estás a gusto. Por lo cual…- Champmathieu cortó a Èmilie, parando el discurso de la señorita, que empezaba a irse por las ramas-,

-Por lo cual, hemos decidido ambas partes, la académica y la familiar, que deberás asistir a un colegio público, ya que has acumulado demasiadas infracciones de comportamiento en contados lycées privados. Con esperanza de que cambies de comportamiento a uno más sosegado, estudiarás en el lycée Rodin, situado en la rue Corvisart, París.-terminó el rector, manteniendo la dura mirada que le caracterizaba.

Francis no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cambiarse de instituto? ¿Tan poco aguante tenía el Monsieur Champmathieu? ¡Apenas había dicho un par de cosas que le disgustaban del profesor Fiacre, de matemáticas, o de Bouchard, de historia!

Además… ¿A París? ¿Se iba a separar del pueblo que le vio gatear, montar en bici, tener su primer amor y perder todas sus canicas en el torneo que organizaron entre écoles primarios? No, todo menos eso-pensó-. No podía dejar su casa, sus amigos de toda la vida, para irse a la gran París, sin un compañero que le alegrase las veladas. Francis era así, _necesitaba_ estar con gente conocida. No le costaba entablar conversaciones sobre temas superfluos, pero cambiar el lugar de sus estudios era otro nivel.

-P-pero, ¿por qué a París? ¿No podemos ir a la región vecina? ¡También hay lycées públicos allí! Y podría ir y venir todos los días en tranvía, sin tener que moverme de casa.-_y sin perder a mis amigos_- pensó esto último.

-Lo siento, cher, pero el rector y yo hemos coincidido en que estar una temporada alejado de un ambiente conocido te ayudará a bajar esos humos- decretó Èmilie, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su niño.

-Además- continuó el rector-, no vas a estar solo. En ese instituto hay alumnos de muchas nacionalidades, ya que está especializado en idiomas.- puntualizó.

-¡Exacto!, si mal no recuerdo, había clases de inglés, alemán, español e italiano, con profesores nativos. ¡Es una gran oportunidad para ampliar tus habilidades lingüísticas!-Mademoiselle Bonnefoy intentaba animar a su hijo, haciéndole ver que no era tan malo cambiar de aires. –Conocerás a chicos y chicas de tu edad, de diferentes países, costumbres y lengua. Con tanta variedad, seguro que logras formar un grupito de amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- añadió, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, que Francis había heredado.

-Cariño, es por tu bien- dijo Èmilie.

-Aprenderás lecciones de la vida, señorito Bonnefoy- se unió el rector.

…- Francis meditaba. ¿Irse de su hogar? ¿Separarse de sus amigos, de todos aquellos paisajes que tan lejos le habían hecho viajar, sin moverse de su cama? Le partirían e corazón. Pero por otra parte… La gran ciudad, la gran París, aquella que todo francés lleva en el corazón, aunque no viviese en ella. Podría ser interesante.

-Y si es por la estancia, no te preocupes, el lycée Molière corre con los gastos del alquiler de un piso compartido en la rue le Dantec, a apenas cinco minutos del Rodin- añadió Monsieur Champathieu, a fin de hacer entrar en razón a Francis.

-Entonces… ¿acepta el cambio, señorito Bonnefoy?

Francis sabía que no podía decidir si irse o no, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Además, la idea de compartir el piso con otra persona le seducía bastante.

Definitivamente, estudiar en la gran ciudad iba a ser interesante.


	2. Capítulo 2

El pitido de un molesto despertador resonó por toda la habitación del segundo piso de la casa de los Bonnefoy, esperando a ser apagado. Con lentitud, una mano salió de una especie de crisálida de mantas hacia el lugar donde tanteaba que podía estar el reloj. Con pesada calma, la mano se dejó caer, haciendo caer también al reloj, que se apagó al contacto con el duro suelo de madera.

-Merde- se oyó decir de debajo de la fortaleza acolchada. La mano volvió a su posición original, pero esta vez salió del amasijo de mantas junto a un cuerpo masculino, ligeramente delgado para su edad, pero de músculos fuertes. Todo Francis se irguió, y empezó a caminar por la amplia habitación hacia la ventana. Posó las manos sobre el marco de madera y empujó las puertas para dejar entrar el aire.

Una fresca brisa mañanera, propia de las siete y media de la mañana, le inundó todos sus sentidos. Meció con cariño los cabellos del joven, como aquella amante que sabe que tiene que separarse de su compañero, sin saber si volverá a verle. Puede que fuese el carácter soñador de Francis, el frío y melancólico cielo, o el propio sueño, el que le hiciesen sentir al francés que esa mañana, Libourne le decía adiós, y que dejaba atrás muchos recuerdos, malos y buenos, de toda una vida, compartida con las mejores personas que podría encontrar.

Como devolviéndole el adiós, el rostro de Francis se elevó hacia el sol, y con sonrisa alegre y ojos tristes, susurró un "hasta siempre, amiga" que hizo que se le erizasen los pelos, como si dejase una parte de él en aquel conjunto de edificios.

Puede que sonase muy irreal, pero en el fondo esa ciudad participaba como una nota en la melodía de su ida.

Francis se separó de la ventana, dejando que la punzante brisa le diese ahora en la nuca, y empezó a vestirse con la ropa que tenía preparada en el respaldo de la silla. Una camisa y un jersey serían suficientes para pasar el largo viaje desde Libourne hasta la capital. Al terminar de vestirse, apañó como pudo la masa de sábanas y mantas que formaban su cama, a fin de que su madre no le echase la típica bronca mañanera.

No estaban en una estación precisamente fría del año, pero siempre refrescaba un poco a entradas horas de la noche, y no era cuestión pasar frío teniendo mantas.

Puesto todo encima de la cama, Francis guió sus pasos hacia el alto armario de madera que ocupaba gran parte de su habitación, para extraer de él un macuto más bien grande, de color rojo fuerte. Lo puso encima de la cama y lo abrió, sacando de él las viejas bolsas que siempre se guardan, para empezar a meter su ropa, en ordenados movimientos, como si jugase al Tetris. Puede que Francis fuese desordenado cuando pintaba o componía, pero no toleraba el desorden en sus pertenencias. Al terminar de echar casi la totalidad de su ropa, el francés se dirigió a su mesita de noche para empaquetar el actual libro que llevaba entre manos, uno de un tal Victor Hugo, si mal no recordaba. Era un libro bastante duro, basado en la fuerza de voluntad de las personas, y a Francis le empezaba a parecer que se iba a convertir pronto en su libro preferido.

Tomó el pesado volumen y lo depositó con cuidado encima de toda su ropa, a mano, por si quería leer en el tranvía. A continuación contempló una fotografía un tanto gastada, que reposaba encima del escritorio desde que Francis tenía uso de memoria.

Era una simpática imagen de dos muchachos y una muchacha, dos de ellos con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, y el tercero con pelo pelirrojo y unas graciosas pecas que adornaban a la perfección los grandes orbes verdes, ocultos por gruesas cejas. La muchacha era la más baja de los tres, pero se notaba que su tamaño no influía en el destaque de la foto. Tenía el pelo ligeramente más corto que Francis, y una orquídea adornaba sus cabellos. Sonreía con la felicidad típica de un niño que está pasando el mejor rato de su vida.

Francis sonrió, muy, muy lentamente, y besó la imagen. El beso solo llegó a una persona; aunque Francis deseó que hubiese sido para los dos, solo uno podría devolvérselo. La sonrisa limpia y sincera era todo lo que le quedaba a Francis de aquella singular muchacha, que fue el amor de su vida, la que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la vida, del amor, de ella. Nunca podría olvidar el furtivo beso que le robó a la niña, antes de aquel fatídico día. No dejaron salir de casa a Francis el 30 de marzo, pero bastaba con ver los negros y desanimados vestidos que lucían las mujeres, y los monótonos fracs que llevaban los hombres, para saber que Jeanne, el amor de su vida, no volvería a sonreírle nunca.

Decidió que llevarse la fotografía haría más llevaderos los días en la gran París, así que la colocó cuidadosamente entre dos camisas, a fin de amortiguarla lo más posible.

Con ligereza, terminó de empaquetar sus apuntes de este curso, algunos lápices y crayones de dibujo, y cerró con dificultad la maleta. La bajó al suelo al tiempo que una melodiosa voz subía por la escalera de la casa;

-Francis, cher, el desayuno está listo. Baja o perderás el tren.- dijo Èmilie Bonnefoy, madre del muchacho que bajaba los escalones de dos en dos.

-Te he hecho tortitas, como día especial.- Comentó Mademoiselle, al tiempo que le servía una generosa ración de suculentas tortitas doradas. –Come lo que quieras, mi niño.- añadió, revolviéndole el pelo, despeinándolo más si cabía, y volviéndose hacia la cocina a seguir haciendo más tortitas para ella.

Francis susurró un tímido "merci", y empezó a partir las tortitas con precisión, llevándose el pedazo a la boca y saboreando la agradable sensación de una comida preparada con amor. Al terminar, dejó el plato en el fregadero, besó a su madre con ternura en la mejilla y volvió a subir a su cuarto, para bajar con un abrigo largo negro de solapas, una graciosa boina gris, y su maleta carmesí detrás de él. Llegó a la entrada, se colocó los guantes y se giró hacia su madre. La bella mujer tenía lo ojos cristalinos. Francis dejó su maleta y fue a abrazar a la persona que le había dado la oportunidad de conocer este mundo, la que le enseñó cómo plantarle cara a la vida, y le enseñó a perdonar y castigar, y la que le enseñó que una persona muere cuando se olvida su risa.

Èmilie Bonnefoy estaba al borde del llanto, pero el grave y sosegador tono de voz de su hijo hizo que se aguantase las lágrimas, que no era para tanto; no perdía a su hijo, le daba alas para poder encontrar la felicidad. Con un fuerte abrazo, Èmilie Bonnefoy despedía a su único hijo, a la alegría de la casa, y al ser más travieso que hubiese podido conocer. Echaría de menos ver a Francis pintar en su cuarto, concentrado, descontento o alborotado, pero siendo él mismo. Echaría de menos las pequeñas tretas que se lanzaban para ver quién iba al mercado a por la leche, o las cálidas y hogareñas tardes que pasaban leyendo poesía o creándola. Puede que no fuese para siempre, pero ver a su hijo marchar por el umbral de la casa, sin saber a ciencia cierta si volvería a verle, le partía el corazón.

-Je t'aime, maman.- susurró Francis en la oreja de su madre.

-Cuídate, y promete llamarme en cuanto llegues.- Èmilie no podía ocultar la incomodidad que sentía. Se separó de Francis y le dirigió la sonrisa típica de los Bonnefoy; grande, sincera y risueña.

- Je t'aime aussi, cher.- fueron las últimas palabras que Francis escuchó de la boca de su madre, ya lejana, en el portal de la imponente casa.

(*)

En la estación de Libourne había más tránsito que de costumbre, quizás porque se acercaban las fiestas del 30 de marzo, y los parisinos volvían a sus lugares de origen.

Curiosamente, Francis era el único que iba a efectuar el viaje contrario. Pasó por la taquilla a comprar su billete, y entró raudo al vagón que le correspondía para coger un sitio más o menos cómodo. El viaje iba a ser largo. Se sentó en un banco bastante ancho, próximo a la ventana, y dejó la maleta a sus pies. Se tapó las orejas con la boina y sacó de su equipaje la pesada novela, con la que se sentía identificado en varias ocasiones. Se recostó en el asiento e inclinó el libro, a fin de aprovechar la escasa luz de la temprana mañana, que estaba dejando paso al horario normal de los trabajadores, y contempló por última vez la enorme y gris estación, llena de transeúntes que se perdían entre la multitud. Francis solía divertirse intentando adivinar los asuntos que ocupaban a las personas que veía por la calle. Fijó su mirada celeste en una pareja joven que parecía haberse reencontrado después de hace mucho tiempo. El chico tenía un extraño color de pelo, entre blanco y grisáceo, y al ir a abrazar a la muchacha de pelo largo y castaño, hizo que el sombrero de esta saliese despedido. Ambos fueron tras él, pero fue el chico el que lo atrapó primero, y al ir a entregárselo a la chica, esta lo cogió de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, dándole un apasionado beso, oculto tras el sombrero.

El francés sonrió, y con esta divertida imagen en la cabeza, dirigió su mirada al libro que tenía entre las rodillas, y comenzó a leer al tiempo en el que el tren sacaba a relucir su potente bocina.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Pasajeros del tren con destino a Rennes, último aviso; andén cuatro.- Una metálica voz resonaba por los altavoces de la inmensa gare Montparnasse, situada en un enclave de París que hacía que nunca estuviese vacía. Siempre había pasajeros apurados, relajados o perdidos. El muchacho que baja del tranvía nacional era uno del último tipo. Dando un pequeño salto para salvar la distancia que separaba al tranvía de la acera, Francis puso sus pies en suelo parisino. No era muy diferente del pavimento que tenían en Libourne, pero a este le pareció que estaba pisando una reliquia de muchos años de antigüedad. Marchó hacia delante con paso vacilante, hacia el mapa general que siempre había en todas las estaciones. Se situó, y comprobó que había parado en la estación que más cerca le quedaba de su piso. Al ver que había acertado, soltó un breve suspiro y cobró confianza. Salió al exterior a través de las altas puertas de la estación, y se paró enfrente de los escalones centrales.

París, el corazón de la France. Aquella que era conocida por todos, pero nunca se sabía qué ocurría en sus callejones y bulevares, oscuros en ocasiones que se comparaban a la noche, también muy cerrada en la capital francesa. El azul grisáceo que tenía el cielo no invitaba mucho a recorrer sus calles, y el frío que aumentaba a la par que la noche llegaba, estaba resultando bastante molesto. Francis tenía que darse prisa, encontrar el edificio de su casero, verificar que él era el estudiante al que esperan, obtener las llaves e instalarse. El piso del hombre no quedaba muy lejos de allí, pero la distancia entre su casa y el piso compartido ya era considerable. Por lo cual, Francis partió escaleras abajo, con su maleta en la mano izquierda, y el cuello de su abrigo en la derecha.

El bullicio de la multitud era enorme, comparado con la pequeña cantidad de habitantes que residían en Libourne, y Francis agradeció internamente estar rodeado de tantas personas, le hacía sentir arropado y seguro, además de tener más víctimas para su juego.

Mientras caminaba con paso ligero hacia la rue Dareau, se encontró con una pareja joven y dos niños, uno con el pelo medio largo, como Francis, y una graciosa muchachita con un curioso mechón que sobresalía de su gorro de lana. Estaba corriendo alrededor del padre, de apenas treinta años, y sus mechones se parecían bastante. El niño, por su parte, iba calmado y de la mano de su madre, también joven, y de labios finos y rojos, y unos ojos muy azules, semejantes al hielo. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en una graciosa trenza de espiga, que le caía por el lado derecho de su espalda. Iba al lado del niño, y parecía estar explicándole el nombre de todas las calles, mientras que el padre había cogido a su niña en brazos y ahora la levantaba como si quisiese enseñarle a volar. La niña reía, el padre sonreía y la mujer les miraba con infinito cariño.

Formaban una imagen muy alegre para tratarse de una tarde de las ocho, de marzo, en París, con el frío que regaba todos lo rincones por los que se podía colar.

Apuró el paso, dejando a la pareja y a sus hijos disfrutar de ese tiempo en familia, para dirigirse al callejón Barrault, lugar donde se encontraba el 3b del portal 28. Llamó al telefonillo, y una cansada voz le respondió;

-Qu'est-ce?- el acento parisino, con las vocales aspiradas, se notaba en las escasas dos palabras que había pronunciado.

-Francis Bonnefoy, el estudiante de Libourne.- contestó el muchacho.

-Ahh oui, sube.- dijo la voz, al tiempo que la pesada puerta cedía por la fuerza de Francis. El joven montó en el oscuro ascenor marrón y, aprovechando que había un espejo de medio cuerpo, se arregló el pelo como buenamente pudo, quitándose la boina. Al llegar, se giró en busca del 3b, y al ver una puerta abierta, se dirigió hacia ella. Tocó a la puerta antes de entrar, para avisar de su llegada, y una regordeta señora apareció desde un pasillo que se internaba en la casa.

-Bon après-midi, madame...- Francis cayó en la cuente de que no sabía el apellido de la risueña persona que había acudido a su encuentro.

-Dupin , madame Dupin, como mi marido- contestó ella, con un tono de voz calmado y acogedor, de esos que sirven para contar historias y dormir a los niños.

-Madame Dupin- repitió Francis, a fin de acordarse para la próxima vez.- Oui, ¿sabe quién soy?- preguntó éste.

-Claro que lo sé, cielo. Y me puedes llamar de tú, no soy tan vieja- madame Dupin hizo un mohín de enfado, pero que pronto abandonó su cara redonda. – Si mal no recuerdo, eres el joven que va a compartir piso con Skovgaard, ¿verdad?- madame Dupin alzó las delgadas cejas y abrió un poco los acaramelados ojos, a fin de ver a Francis mejor.

-Seguro que os lleváis bien, sois...- una decidida voz interrumpió la frase de madame Dupin.

-¡Mercedes! ¿Es que no vas a dejar pasar al chico?- monsieur Dupin hizo su entrada en la puerta del comedor, en bata, con una taza vacía en la mano y un cigarro en la otra.

-Ah, André, te presento a Francis Binnefé, el estudinte que va a compartir piso con Frederik- respondió alegre la señora.

- Es Bonnefoy, madame- intervino Francis, con una risilla en la boca. _Francis Binnefé, podría usarlo como nombre artístico, _pensó el joven. _Aunque no dista mucho de mi apellido real, _concluyó, bajando la sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé quién es, el rector de su lyceé se puso en contacto conmigo y me dio todos los detalles para reconocerle.- comentó André. –Así que, ¿no te soportaban más en tu instituto y te mandaron a la gran ciudad ?- preguntó monsieur Dupin, con un poco de sorna.

-¡André !- le reprochó madame Dupin.

-¿Qué ? ¿Es que no puedo preguntarle nada ?- respondió su marido, molesto.

-Pues- comenzó Francis.- Más o menos así fue, me acusaron de revolucionar las clases, y me mandaron a un lyceé público, para ver si así calmaba los humos.-explicó Francis, elevando la voz en la palabra « calmaba ».

-No creo yo que un cambio de lyceé te vaya a funcionar, muchacho.-sentenció monsieur Dupin, haciendo girar la cucharilla que reposaba dentro de la taza vacía. –Pero en fin, son las decisiones de la gente del sur, no suelen ser muy acertadas.- sonrió con la cabeza baja.

-No le hagas caso, cielo, se creer que lo sabe todo, pero no llega a comprender ni las cosas más simples- añadió Mercedes, antes de andar hacia su marido, cogerle la taza vacía y dirigirse a la cocina. –Yo os dejo solos, que tendréis que aclarar algunos asuntos. Un placer, Buonnnafé.- dijo, guiando la mirada hacia Francis.

-Es Bonnefoy, madame.- corrijió una vez más el joven, con la misma sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-Ah oui, cierto, perdona. Bonnefoy...- Madame Dupin se alejó de la sala de estar repitiendo el apellido de Francis, para memorizarlo.

Una vez sentados en dos sillones de alto resplado y gastada tapicería, Francis y André discutieron algunos inconvenietes del piso.

-Tiene unas pequeñas goteras en el techo de la cocina, pero no llega a calar del todo. He intentado en contadas ocasiones arreglarla, pero el maldito clima de esta ciudad siempre hace que el arreglo no sirva para nada.- enumeró monsieur Dupin. –Tiene calefacción central, con horario de nueve de la mañana a diez de la noche, o sea que te recomiendo que te hagas con un buen arsenal de mantas para pasar la noche. Por lo demás, creo que el piso es suficiente para dos estudiantes de secundaria.- terminó André, recostándose en su sillón.

-De eso quería yo hablarle- retomó la conversación Francis. –Sé que voy a compartir piso con una persona más pero, me preguntaba si usted podría hablarme acerca de él, ya sabe, para que no sea un completo desconocido.

-¿Que te hable de Frederik ? La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar. Bueno, como habrás podido deducir el nombre, es danés, de Nykøbing, cerca de la costa, y su temperamento es de todo menos predecible. Recuerdo que cuando hablé con él por teléfono, su francés era más alocado que el de algunos parisinos de aquí, de toda la vida. Siempre está muy alegre, y no sabría decirte si sus comentarios son afortunados o suelen sobrar, porque tiene una berborrea que en verdad, no se le entiende nada. Pero es bastante inocente y le encanta la música. Creo recordar que toca el bajo, pero no me hagas mucho caso.

A Francis ese muchacho le había caído bien solo por el interés que sentía hacia la música, pero quería preguntar el asunto más delicado a la hora de vivir con él

-Todo eso me parece genial pero...¿es ordenado?- inquirió Francis.

-Frederik y ordenado no suelen ir en la misma frase, a no ser que haya un « no » de por medio, muchacho.- le advirtió monsieur Dupin, medio riéndose. –Pero no te preoupes, es un buenazo. Os llevaréis bien, se ve venir.- sentenció André, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón hacia un armario pequeño situado en la entrada, para extraer de él una llaves plateadas, una más grande que la otra, y con etiquetas en ambas. Se las lanzó a Francis, que las cogió al vuelo, y entendió esto como que debía irse, con lo que el joven se levantó del viejo sillón, cogió su abrigo y su boina, y se situó enfrente de la puerta de la casa.

-Ha sido un placer, mosieur Dupin.- dijo Francis, estrechándole la mano. -Despídase de madame Dupin por mí, s'il vous plaît.

-Mucha suerte hijo, y si hay algo que no te cuadra, no dudes en llamarme. Mi número está en la puerta del frigorífico del piso.- se despidió André del joven francés, con un movimiento de mano y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Au revoir !- fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar desde dentro del ascensor.

(*)

Eran ya las diez y media largas de la noche cuando Francis llegó al 21 de la rue Corvisart, un pequeño edificio de cuatro ventanas, muy alargado y fino y con adornados marcos, que daban la sensación de haber retrocedido veinte años atrás. Francis amaba ese estilo, tan bohemio y único. No acompañaba el tiempo para quedarse en la calle, con lo que el joven galo se dirigió al pequeño portal pintado de un blanco gastado, del que se podía apreciar más madera que pintura. No había ascensor, por lo que tuvo que arrastrar la maleta escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso. Al llegar dejó el macuto en el suelo y sacó las llaves, aunque no hicieron falta para entrar en la casa; se ve que su compañero tenía muy buen oído, y había ido a abrirle. Claro que tampoco había que ser un sabueso para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba en el edificio, el jaleo que había montado habría despertado a la mitad del bloque.

Un muchahcho joven, de aparentemente un año mayor que él por su físico, apareció tras la puerta. Tenía un curioso peinado, como si hubiese ido demasiado tiempo en una motocicleta sin casco, y sus ojos eran de un intenso azul violáceo, que a Francis le cautivaron al momento.

-¡Bonjour! Je suis Frederik, tú debes de ser Francis, supongo, encantado- dijo el danés en un muy bien descrito francés por monsieur Dupin, tremendamemente rápido y caótico.


	4. Capítulo 4

El muchacho rubio seguía parado enfrente de la puerta del piso, esperando una respuesta por parte del rubio más bajo. A Francis le había pillado por sorpresa el repentino interrogatorio, y tardó un poco en responder;

-Eh, oui, je m'apelle Francis, encantado- respondió al fin, en un francés más calmado, pero no mejor pronunciado. –Tú eres…Frederik, si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?- le tendió la mano, como saludo.

-Frederik Skovgaard, exacto- respondió el danés, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y agitando con frenesí la mano que le había tendido Francis. -¿Sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, vivir solo estaba empezando a resultar un poco aburrido. Aunque la verdad, te imaginaba un poco más alto.- inquirió como comentario. –Pero debes de estar cansado, todo el viaje desde… bueno, no sé dónde vives, pero seguro que has venido de lejos. Tendrás ganas de darte una ducha y acostarte, aunque deberías cenar algo primero. No hay mucho en el frigorífico, tengo que ir a hacer la compra, pero hay algunas piezas de fruta en la encimera de la cocina. Tenemos agua caliente, pero va por termo, o sea que no deberías entretenerte mucho en el baño, que luego igual yo también me quiero duchar, y aunque sea danés y aguante el frío, pues siempre da gusto ducharse con agua caliente. –se cruzó de brazos.

Monsieur Dupin le había advertido de su verborrea, pero se la imaginaba un poco menos…_agotadora_. Francis le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y apoyó su maleta en el marco de la puerta.

-Me gustaría hacer todas esas cosas pero antes…debería pasar.- comentó el francés.

-¡Oh, oui, por supuesto, perdona! Pasa, pasa, qué descuido el mío, si estás en tu casa.- respondió Frederik, en un tono de voz más alto de lo usual, haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver el interior del piso.

Conforme Francis avanzó por el alargado pasillo vio que la sala principal, una habitación muy cuadrada y acogedora, oscura y de paredes con gotelé; quedaba a mano derecha. Tenía un sofá grande pegado a la pared de la izquierda, de forma que quedaba en frente de la pared que más cerca tenía Francis, y en la que se encontraba una televisión más o menos grande, encima de una especie de cómoda antigua baja. Tenía la ventana que había visto desde la fachada de la pared de más al fondo, y pudo comprobar que era la principal fuente de luz de aquella sala. Según avanzaba, la cocina quedaba a mano izquierda, un poco más alejada de la sala de estar, y constaba de una mesa metálica blanca, con tres sillas y una planta encima de ella; un frigorífico al fondo; y una encimera que rodeaba toda la pared, excepto la "entrada", que no era más que un sector de la habitación en la que no había encimera, ya que no constaba de puerta. La cocina daba directamente a la sala de estar, solo había que atravesar el pasillo para llegar, puesto que no había paredes propiamente dichas; era una cocina abierta. Seguramente aquello fuese lo más moderno del piso. Francis continuaba avanzando por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a una bifurcación, a la izquierda, el baño; bastante grande y luminoso, y a la derecha estaba la habitación que quedaba de la casa; el dormitorio.

-Ah, en cuanto al desorden, lo siento, soy un caos.- Frederik entró antes que Francis al dormitorio, abriendo la puerta de par en par, y dejando ver una habitación más pequeña que la sala de estar, y en la que cabían con dificultad dos camas bajas.

-Llegué hace una semana y ya he ocupado todo el espacio. En seguida te hago un hueco por aquí.-dijo el danés, apartando un montón de ropa de encima de la mesa y dejándolo encima de su cama, la más alejada de la puerta y más pegada a la ventana. Estaba montando u nconsiderable follón, por lo que Francis decidió actuar.

-Fred… ¿te puedo llamar así?- le puso una mano en el hombro. - Déjalo, ya lo arreglarás mañana, ahora está bien así. Solo necesito saber si mi cama tiene sábanas.

-¡Claro que me puedes llamar así! La verdad es que Frederik es muy largo y suena como si no fuésemos colegas, o sea, que yo te puedo llamar Fran, ¿no?- Frederik se giró para mirar a los ojos de su compañero. Siempre miraba fijamente a los ojos de la persona con la que estaba hablando, y algunas veces intimidaba, aunque no lo hacía a posta. –Tu cama tiene sábanas limpias, sí, madame Dupin las cambia cada vez que vienen inquilinos nuevos- le contestó Frederik. –Oh, y hablando de lo de ordenar todo esto mañana…olvídate, mañana tenemos instituto, y no te puedes separar de mí hasta que no tengas todo claro, a qué clase vas y quiénes son tus profesores, y todo eso… Aunque creo que vamos a la misma clase. Tienes mi edad, ¿no? Entonces seguro que vamos a la misma clase. Y eso, no te puedes separar de mí porque te tengo que hacer un tour por toooooodo el lycée.- concluyó, alzando la barbilla y saliendo de la habitación. –Te recomiendo que te pongas el despertador a las siete de la mañana, aunque yo me pondré la alarma del móvil a la seis y media porque me ducharé por la mañana, hoy ya se ha hecho muy tarde. Si me necesitas estaré por la cocina. Un placer conocerte, Fran.- El danés cerró la puerta de la habitación para darle privacidad a Francis, no sin antes sonreírle abiertamente.

Francis se quedó parado unos minutos, contemplando el dormitorio. No era muy grande, pero bastaba para estudiar, dormir y poco más. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por posters de diferentes grupos de música, ingleses, a juzgar por sus nombres. El escritorio era grande, de madera tratada, y con multitud de cajones a los lados. Claro que ahora hacía una función de semi-armario, por todas las prendas de su compañero que aún reposaban encima de ésta. Francis puso su macuto encima de su cama y empezó a deshacerlo, abriendo el enorme armario empotrado que compartía con el danés, y colocó todos los pantalones en los cajones inferiores; las camisas colgadas y las camisetas y chaquetas cuidadosamente dobladas en la repisa del medio. Al terminar, Francis subió la maleta a la estantería de encima del armario y dejó la foto y el libro encima de la mesita de noche. Fue al baño con el pijama en la mano, dispuesto a relajarse.

(*)

El conocido sonido de la alarma despertó al francés que dormía plácidamente en la cama izquierda de la habitación. Francis alargó el brazo y apagó la alarma. No tardó mucho en levantarse, puesto que tenía que prepararse la mochila para aquella mañana. Se desperezó rápidamente en el borde de la cama, y se irguió cual largo era, para llegar al armario y coger una camisa arreglada, pantalones pitillo negros y botas grises. Hizo la cama bastante rápido, y bajó de la maleta su antigua mochila del instituto, con todos los libros. Decidió dejar las libretas y llevarse sólo los libros de las asignaturas principales, como matemáticas o biología; sus profesores decidirían si podría utilizar esos o tendría que tomarlos prestados del centro. Cuando terminó de hacer la mochila de percató de que la cama de Frederik ya estaba hecha, y pensó que estaría tomando una ducha. No se equivocaba; del baño salía un sonido débil pero audible, de una corriente continua de agua. Se figuraba que al danés le gustaba la música rock, a juzgar por la melodía que emanaba del interior del baño. Francis se acercó al extremo contrario del pasillo y preguntó en voz alta;

-¿Vas a querer que te espere para desayunar?- Se oyó cómo la corriente de agua paraba, y la puerta del baño se abría, dejando todo el pasillo lleno de vapor de agua.

-¡Buenos días Fran!- empezó el danés.- Sería un detalle por tu parte, la verdad, ¡gracias!- Frederik sonrió, saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra más pequeña alrededor del cuello. –Voy a la habitación a vestirme y enseguida desayunamos.- Fred cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

-D'accord.- susurró Francis, aunque seguro que el danés no lo había oído. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico. No había mucho, si acaso dos botellas de leche, un poco de embutido, pan congelado y yogures. Francis puso el pan en el microondas, y luego en la tostadora, y sacó una botella de leche. Tanteó en cuál armario podrían estar las tazas, y cuando las encontró dejó dos encima de la mesa, produciendo un sonido sordo. En ese momento, Frederik apareció por el final del pasillo, con unos vaqueros grises y rotos, y una sudadera azul marino. Cogió una taza de la mesa y vertió bastante leche en ella. Le dio un generoso trago, y cogió una manzana de la cesta que reposaba en la encimera.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Fred.

-No mucho, la verdad… ¿debería?- respondió Francis, con una media sonrisa.

-Nah, la verdad es que no. – dijo Frederik. –No hay motivos para estarlo, solo es un cambio de centro, y te aseguro que no es muy distinto de mi antiguo instituto en Dinamarca. Creo que lo único que cambia es el idioma.- rio Fred. –Tú ibas a un lycée privado, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo era?- preguntó el danés.

-Mi lycée antiguo tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Teníamos las mismas clases obligatorias que en los lycées públicos, y creo que en lo único en lo que era distinto era en la disciplina. Más severa que en los demás centros, supongo.- Francis bebió un poco de su taza de leche.

-Oh, entiendo…- Fred bebió también. –No creo que yo hubiese estado bien en tu lycée, no se me da bien eso de respetar normas. No estoy diciendo que sea un rebelde ni nada de eso,- aclaró- pero no me gusta estar bajo normas, me da mucho apuro no estar cumpliéndolas bien y que los profesores me castiguen sin yo saber que he hecho algo malo. En mi instituto de Dinamarca pasaba algo así; tenía un amigo que siempre estaba montando movidas, pero como yo no sabía que eso no se podía hacer, lo seguía. Y claro, siempre la pringábamos los dos.- el danés dio un trago considerable a su taza, y la dejó en el fregadero.

-Deberíamos prepararnos, si no salimos ya podríamos llegar tarde, y es tu primer día.- Frederik fue al dormitorio, y salió con una gabardina negra larga y su mochila, bastante vieja, al hombro.- No querrás causar una mala impresión, ¿no?- el danés se puso la bufanda roja que colgaba del perchero de la entrada, y cogió las llaves del piso.

-O-oye, espérame, hombre.-Francis apuró su vaso de leche y lo dejó en el fregadero, al tiempo que iba a la habitación donde había dormido a por su gabardina larga, la boina, y su también vieja mochila. Francis salió primero que Fred, dejando que este último cerrase la puerta del piso.

El camino del piso de Francis y Fred al lycée apenas les tomaba cinco minutos, pero había que cruzar una avenida bastante transitada. La mañana parisina les saludó con un viento menos frío que la noche anterior, pero tampoco cálido. Francis le dio la espalda a la casa mientras se ponía su boina, mientras que Fred cerraba el portal con la llave, y contempló la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies. Enfrente de la casa había un pequeño parque; sin fuentes, y con escasos bancos, que hacía la función de plaza para aquel conjunto de edificios. Aquel paisaje cambiaba radicalmente cuando la luz del sol inundaba el día.

París entera parecía ser otra ciudad cuando se le miraba desde tempranas horas. Tenía más vida, más alegría en sus calles, y todo en conjunto parecía estar dándote la invitación a que te perdieses por sus calles. Francis no se arrepintió de haberse venido a la capital.

-¡Fran, vamos a llegar tarde!- se oyó decir a Frederik en la lejanía, llamándole para que le siguiese.

-Pues verás, la gente del lycée no está tan mal.- ambos jóvenes caminaban a paso rápido entre las personas, y Frederik había empezado uno de sus famosos monólogos agotadores. –Al principio es verdad que puede sonar que la gente de aquí sea seria, pero en cuanto los conoces un poco, te caen genial todos. Por ejemplo, en nuestra clase, porque creo que vamos a la misma clase, hay un italiano que siempre te saluda al llegar al aula. Creo que tiene otro hermano, porque hay dos muchachos que se parecen mucho, pero ese habla bastante menos, y tiene pinta de estar siempre enfadado. Yo creo que es porque su hermano se levanta antes que él y se come todos los dulces para desayunar, y al otro no le deja ninguno.- rio Fredeik.-Luego hay un alemán con el pelo blanco, que creo que es tintado, la verdad, que no para de hacer comentarios a todo lo que se mueva. Me cae muy bien, es muy gracioso. Y luego hay un español que es muy amable, pero al que le toman el pelo con facilidad; sobre todo un chaval inglés, creo que es, que me cae un poco peor. Y el chaval inglés está hasta las narices de su compañero de pupitre, un americano, creo también. Pero ¿a quién se le ocurre poner juntos a un americano y a un inglés? Es como poner a un español con un inglés, o a un francés con un inglés, o a – El timbre general del comienzo de clases sonó claramente, y Francis y Frederik apretaron el paso, pasando por la fea puerta principal del lycée. Subieron tres pisos de escaleras, y Frederik tomó la delantera yendo hacia la clase, seguido de Francis. Por suerte, al llegar, el profesor no había entrado.

-¡Bonjour tout le monde!- saludó ruidosamente el danés, al tiempo que pasaba por la puerta.

-¡Buongiorno, Fred!- le saludó el alegre italiano que el danés le había descrito a Francis. -¿Eeh…? ¿Quién es ese que te sigue, Fred?- señaló el italiano, yendo hacia él.

-Chicos, os presento a Francis, mi compañero de piso y nuevo estudiante del lycée Rodin.-dijo Frederik en voz alta. –Es francés.

Muchos ojos curiosos se giraron para ver al nuevo estudiante, y unos pocos se acercaron a saludarle.

-Je m'apelle Antonio, encantado.- El alegre muchacho que le hablaba a Francis le tendió una mano, como saludo. Francis se la estrechó, devolviéndole el saludo.

-Yo soy Gilbert, Gil para los amigos.- el chaval de pelo blanco se presentó ante Francis con los brazos en jarras y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que eclipsaba al mismísimo sol.

-Encantado de conoceros a todos, garçons.- dijo Francis, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.


	5. Capítulo 5

Las tres primeras horas antes del recreo pasaron sin ningún problema, si exceptuamos el jaleo de la tercera hora que llevaban el inglés y el americano en su mesa; sin parar de molestarse. En realidad, era el inglés el que estaba siendo molestado por su compañero, y como tenía ese temperamento contestón, no paraba de devolverle las puyas que el americano le decía para picarle. Al final, el profesor tuvo que mandar al yanqui y a su mesa al pasillo para poder seguir dando clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Francis se levantó de su mesa y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, hasta que el joven que le había saludado al comienzo de la mañana le paró. Traía de la mano a un muchacho rubio, repeinado hacia atrás y con unas gafas demasiado pequeñas para el tamaño de su cara. Ambos detuvieron a Francis, y el castaño empezó a hablar.

-¡Ciao Francis! Este es Ludwig, es el delegado de la clase, y quería que te presentara porque a él le da vergüenza.- dijo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Feliciano…no hacía falta que dijeses eso último.- le lanzó una mirada baja de reproche y le soltó la mano para tendérsela al francés. –Sí, como dice Feliciano, soy el delegado, Ludwig Beilschmidt, encantado.- Francis sintió la fuerza que tenía aquel adolescente con solo estrecharle la mano, y por el nombre dedujo que debía ser alemán.

-El placer es mío, Ludwig.- le devolvió el saludo. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Ludwig y Francis se analizaron mutuamente con la mirada, incómodo. Feliciano decidió romperlo.

-¡Qué bien que hayáis congeniado, Ludwig!- el italiano sonrió al de gafas, y seguidamente le tomó la mano, alejándose con el alemán hacia la puerta.

-¡Ciao Francis, hasta otra!- sacudió la otra mano como despedida. Conforme los dos salían al pasillo, el francés pudo oír al alemán decirle a Feliciano: -_Espero que no sea tan rebelde como los compañeros que tiene a los lados de su mesa._

Los dos que compartían pupitre en el centro de la clase con él le habían parecido muy simpáticos, si bien uno no paraba de preguntarle cosas, mientras que el otro se las daba de listo respondiendo esas preguntas con información totalmente fuera de lugar.

El ambiente que esos dos creaban le había parecido muy bueno, contrastando con el conjunto que creaban a la vista. Eran totalmente diferentes. Uno moreno, el otro albino; uno con ojos verdes, el otro, rojos; camiseta de manga corta (pese al frío) para uno, chaleco y pañuelo rojo para el otro. El albino llevaba oculto tras el pañuelo la Cruz de Hierro, condecoración que Francis reconoció, y que le pareció ver en el cuello del delegado también. Hablaban totalmente diferente, y sus timbres de voz eran muy característicos, sobre todo el del albino; sonaba como si hubiese nacido ronco.

Durante todo esta reflexión, Francis se había quedado parado en el mismo sitio donde Ludwig y Feliciano le dejaron, y cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró con unos curiosos ojos verdes recorriéndole entero. Francis reaccionó y guió su mirada azul directa a aquellos orbes brillantes que le observaban tímidamente. Como un acto reflejo, el dueño de esos ojos esmeralda bajó la vista y giró la cabeza hacia su mesa, creyendo que así el francés no se daría cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Esto molestó a Francis, que avanzó hacia el pupitre pegado a la puerta y puso las dos manos en los bordes de la mesa, acercando su presencia al chaval que estaba en el lado contrario.

-¿Qué, has encontrado algo interesante?- preguntó el francés, inclinándose más hacia él.

-No estaba buscando nada, gabacho.- el chaval le respondió con un francés muy marcado, pero bien conjugado.

-Gabacho…- empezó Francis. –Apuesto a que eres de las islas británicas, ¿me equivoco? Solo vosotros nos llamáis así como insulto.

-Sí, de Oxford, ¿algún problema?- espetó el inglés.

"Buf, de Oxford", pensó Francis. "Creo que no podría haberme tocado alguien más repipi que él."

-No, no, ninguno. Ya veo que eres…-Francis se detuvo a contemplar el rostro del muchacho que tenía enfrente.- Anglocejón.- casi escupió la palabra.

El inglés saltó como si le hubiesen pinchado con algo, y al momento giró su cara y sus ojos directos a la persona que había dicho ese conocido juego de palabras que podía hacer cualquiera que le mirase. Nunca había pensado que sus cejas pudiesen ser objeto de burla, pero en cuanto entró en el colegio, se ganó ese mote de por vida.

Y parecía ser que al gabacho no le había costado adivinarlo.

-¡No me llames así, come-ranas!- alzó la voz el inglés, muy molesto. -¡Tengo un nombre que deberías saber!

-Pues su alteza Mr. Sourcils no ha tenido la bondad de decírmelo...- Francis decidió picarle más hablándole de su alteza, y había descubierto el tema perfecto para sacar de quicio a aquel gracioso inglés.

-¡Arthur, me llamo Arthur, gabacho!- contestó en un tono peligroso. –¡Y no me llames ni anglocejón ni Mr. Sourcils ni nada, ¿entendido?!- el inglés estaba tomando un color de cara parecido al gambón.

-Arthur...-sopesó el francés.

-Sí, Arthur, como el escritor.-contestó el aludido.

-Arthur...- repitió Francis, con una muequecilla en la cara.

-Sí, vale, veo que sabes hablar, ¿algo más ?- dijo Arthur, rodeando la mesa y empezando a salir hacia el pasillo.

-Arturo.- dejó caer el nombre.

El inglés se quedó parado, enfrente de él, inmóvil, salvo por el tembleque que empezaba a aparecer en sus cejas. Alzó la vista, la cara y un puño, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su cara. Eran de la misma altura. El inglés tenía a Francis cogido por la camisa, y apretaba con mucha fuerza. Se había molestado de verdad. El francés sonrió, satisfecho.

-¿Cómo...me has...llamado, gabacho?- siseó Arthur.

-Arturo.- repitió Francis, muy seguro de sí mismo. –No te puedes enfadar, sigue siendo tu nombre.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

-How you dare, berk. – un inglés rápido y confuso salió de los labios contrarios. –It's Arthur, ARTHUR, NOT ARTURO, YOU KIND OF DONKEY!- Arthur seguía reteniendo a Francis por el cuello de la camisa, y en cualquier momento se le podía echar encima. El francés cogió la muñeca que sujetaba su camisa e intentó zafarse de él, pero los delgados brazos del adolescente inglés tenían más fuerza de la que aparantaban. No consiguió sino ponerle la mano que le quedaba libre en la cara, intentado apartar al muchacho que se avalanzaba a su cuello, dispuesto a callarle para siempre. Arthur lo hubiese conseguido si un muchacho, más corpulento que él, no le hubiese cogido de la cadera y arrastrado hacia atrás, separándolo de su víctima. El inglés retrocedió hasta quedarse en medio de los compañeros de mesa de Francis, y el moreno no le soltó hasta que Athur no le cogió las manos y lo empujó hacia atrás, moviendo la primera fila de mesas. El albino no movió un dedo, pero observaba todo, divertido.

-Arthur, queda decidido, tienes una habilidad especial para crear problemas.-dijo el de ojos rojos, intentando que el inglés dejase de una vez a su amigo.

-No es culpa mía que el come-ranas este me llame Mr. Sourcils, Gilbert.- contestó Arthur, dándole la espalda al muchacho que lo había separado de Francis. -¡Él empezó!- se defendió.

-¿Mr. Sourcils?, ¿Mr. Cejas?- preguntó el moreno.

-¡Sí, me ha llamado eso!- El tono de Arthur comenzaba a ser un poco lastimero, como si tubiese una rabieta.

-¡Francis, es el mejor apodo que he oído, mucho mejor que anglocejón o Arturo! ¡Eres un genio!- el moreno corrió al lado del francés, empujando a Arthur a su paso y sonrió abiertamente a Francis. -¿Te sabes más apodos, eh? ¿Sabes alguno más?- inquirió.

-Veamos...-Francis escrutó al inglés. –Podríamos llamarle …-un agudo timbre de voz interrumpió al francés.

-¡No podéis llamarme nada, solo Arthur ! ¡No es tan difícil !- se defendió el inglés.

-Oh vamos, Arturo, no es para tanto.- el moreno se giró hacia Arthur.

-Eres un exagerado.-decretó Gilbert.

-No es verdad, solo quiero que me llaméis por mi nombre…- Arthur bajó el tono de voz conforme acababa la frase, y dirigió una última mirada desafiante a Francis, antes de dar la espalda a aquel trío e irse por la puerta de la clase, cabizbajo.

Gilbert y el moreno esperaron a que el inglés desapareciese por completo del aula, y al comprobar que no rondaba por allí, se giraron hacia Francis y el albino empezó a hablar;

-Acabas de conocer al tipo más problemático del aula, después de su compañero de mesa y nosotros.- dijo Gilbert, subido a la mesa del profesor, que quedaba enfrente de Francis.

-Es muy divertido picarle.-inquirió el moreno.

-Lo he comprobado.- le contestó Francis.

Hubo un silencio corto, un poco incómodo.

-Por cierto, soy Antonio, encantado.- el ojiverde se acercó a Francis y le besó las dos mejillas, a modo de saludo.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer, Antoine.- el francés le sonrió curioso. -¡Eh, no me llames "Antoine"!- el aludido le dio una sacudida en el hombro, un poco molesto por el cambio de nombre que Francis había dicho. -¿Por qué?-sonrió- ¿Al anglocejón puedo cambiarle el nombre y a ti no? Además, es un nombre muy bonito en ambos idiomas.- Francis apoyó su cadera en el extremo de la mesa continua a la del profesor. Antonio soltó una risilla al oir el mote de Arthur. –Anglocejón.- susurró entre risas. –Es un mote muy bueno.- se repitió para él mismo. -¿Verdad que sí?- inquirió Francis. El francés miró a Antonio. Tendrían la misma edad, pero el moreno parecía tener diez años, juzgando su comportamiento. Le pareció un muchacho muy bueno, tal vez demasiado; inocente. Se alegró de tenerlo en la clase. Francis hechó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero una voz ronca le detuvo. -Yo me llamo Gilbert.- cuando el francés guió su mirada hacia delante, se encontró con una mano enfrente suya, en gesto amistoso, con una sonrisa amplia adornada por ligeros colmillos que le saludaban, y con unos ojos vivos y luminosos. - Encantado de conocerte, Gilbert.- cogió la mano contraria y la estrechó entre la suya. El muchacho albino amplió su sonrisa. 


	6. Capítulo 6

_Indico aquí que la casa de Fred y Francis no está en la rue Corvisart, sino en la rue le Dantec. Perdón por la confusión, me hice un lío con el Google Maps._

_Y antes de empezar con el sexto capítulo, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fic, marcarlo como favorito y por dejarme reviews, no sabéis lo que me alientan para seguir escribiendo. ¡Un besazo enorme, chéries!_

-Para mañana, los ejercicios de la página 122. Eso es todo, podéis salir. – la profesora Katell cerró el libro que tenía encima de su mesa y tardó menos de cinco segundos en salir de la clase. Mientras, veinte alumnos se habían levantado con la rapidez del rayo hacia el perchero del fondo de la clase, a por los abrigos. El delegado esperó a que todos hubiesen salido del aula para apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta. Guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y cogió tímidamente la mano del sonriente italiano que le esperaba. Todos los demás ya habían girado al final del pasillo, y ellos dos fueron los últimos en salir por la entrada del instituto.

-Fred. Oye, Fred. ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

Francis iba siguiendo a Frederik, intentando que le danés le respondiera. Aunque con la conversación que estaba teniendo con un muchacho de cabello claro, y más bajo que él; no tenía mucha pinta de responderle a la pregunta. Cuando el danés y el otro joven se despidieron en la esquina del bulevar Auguste Blanqui, Francis retomó la palabra;

-Hey, eh…Fred- dijo, para llamar su atención.

-Eh, ¿qué?- Frederik tenía una sonrisa boba dibujada en su cara cuando se giró hacia el francés.

-Te preguntaba que dónde vamos a comer…- Francis esbozó una media sonrisa. -¿Quién es el muchacho por el que babeas?- preguntó, zalamero.

-¿Yo? ¡No babeo por nadie!- dijo Fred.

-¿Entonces a quién se debe esa sonrisa, eh? No creo que sea por madame Katell.- el francés alzó una ceja.

-Aaaaaah, te refieres a Nakve. Bueno, no creo que sea por él…es decir, me gusta mucho hablar con él, me siento a su lado en clase, claro que hablamos, pero no creo que yo…que él…- Fred empezó a balbucear palabras sueltas, bajando el tono de voz progresivamente.

-¡Sí tiene que ser importante si te hace quedarte sin habla!- Francis frunció el ceño cariñosamente. –Ve a por él si de verdad le quieres.- fijó sus ojos en los del danés.

-¿Tú crees que querrá…?- preguntó Fred, curioso.

-Por intentarlo no pierdes nada.- contestó Francis.

-Igual deja de hablarme porque le asusto.-puntualizó el danés, preocupado.

-¿De verdad piensas que va a hacer eso? Oh cher, qué poco sabes del amor…-Francis rodó los ojos. –Déjame un poco de tiempo, y te lo pondré en bandeja.- sentenció, al tiempo que se ajustaba el cuello de su gabardina. –Bueno, y, ¿cuándo se come en la gran ciudad? Se está haciendo tarde, Fred.- Francis instó al danés.

-E-eh, pues, podemos comer en l'Alouette, es un bar al que suelo ir; pilla cerca de casa y del lycée, y no es para nada caro. En Dinamarca solemos llamarles "hus-bar", o "casa-bar" porque arriba tienen una pequeña pensión. Claro que tal vez para estas horas ya esté lleno.- dijo Fred, alzando la vista.

-Pensaba en un principio que íbamos a comer en casa.- respondió Francis.

-En casa... como no te guste el salchichón seco no creo que te apetezca comer allí. Tengo que ir a hacer la compra.- el danés se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más. -¡Va, si corremos llegaremos a tiempo!- Frederik se giró rápidamente hacia la calle por la que habían venido los tres y empezó a correr sorprendentemente rápido.

Francis tardó en darse cuenta de que su compañero ya no estaba a su lado, sino a casi doscientos metros de él, y empezó él también la carrera calle abajo, cogiendo como buenamente podía su mochila, que iba dando tumbos en su espalda.

Los dos jóvenes rubios llegaron casi al tiempo al bar que hacía esquina en la rue de la Glacière, resoplando un poco. Entraron, Fred primero y Francis detrás. Una melodía de los años cuarenta sonaba tímidamnete por todo el bar, creando un ambiente amable y alegre. Escrutaron el interior del bar, en busca de alguna mesa libre. Avanzaron un poco hacia su interior, pero no vieron ni una mesa libre. Solo les quedaba la barra, bastante más incómoda que los demás asientos, y se hubieran sentado allí si no fuese porque Fred avistó a dos conocidos rostros en una de las mesas del fondo, y corrió a saludarles.

-¡Alfred, Arthur, qué coincidencia!- exclamó el danés en un tono demasiado alto.

-¡Hi Fred!- el rubio de gafas se levantó de la mesa y fue a estrecharle la mano al aludido, mientras que su compañero se limitó a murmurar un "-Hello Frederik."

El danés le devolvió el saludo a Alfred, y cuando fue a saludar más formalmente al inglés, se detuvo. Arthur se había puesto de pie, en el mismo sitio donde estaba, petrificado. Tenía su vista fijada en algún punto detrás de él, pero no acertaba a adivinar sobre qué. _Tal vez ha visto a una de sus Ms Fairy desnuda._- pensó Frederik, divertido. El danés empezó a pasarle la mano por la cara, intentando que saliese del trance, pero no dio resultado. Arthur seguía clavado en su sitio, sin moverse. Solo era claramente visible el temblor de ceja que le atacaba cada vez que se enfadaba por algo.

Fred se giró, preocupado, y vio que Francis le devolía a Arthur la mirada, una mirada peligrosa. Entonces Frederik cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Ah, Arthur, te presento a Francis! Es mi compañero de piso, viene de Libourne y es francés. Está en nuestra clase este añ- El inglés cortó la berborea de Frederik.

-Ya sé quién es, maldita sea...- el tono de Arthur no era precisamente amistoso. –De todos los bares de la bendita París, tienes que venir al que estoy yo. ¿No puedes largarte a uno más refinado, donde ofrezcan esas asquerosas ancas de ranas, gabacho?- el inglés había abandonado su sitio en la mesa, y ahora estaba al lado de Frederik.

-Oho, mira a quién tenemos aquí, a su alteza Mr. Cejas. Es un placer volver a verle.- Francis avanzó hacia el inglés, dispuesto a besarle la mano, pero Arthur tenía buenos reflejos e interpuso a Alfred entre él y Francis. El americano miró a Arthur, confundido, y luego al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

-Oh, ¡hi! Soy Alfred.- se presentó.

-Alfred, un placer.- Francis paró su carrera hacia Arthur,miró a Alfred a la cara y le dió dos besos en la mejilla. Este se quedó un poco cortado, y giró en redondo hacia donde estaba Arthur.

-Veo que no conoces el saludo europeo...- dijo el francés.

-No, la verdad.- respondió Alfred, con una débil sonrisa. Nosotros no nos besamos, nos damos la mano. Pero esta forma de saludo tampoco está mal. ¡Ey, Arthur, igual deberíamos usarla más a menudo!- propuso al inglés.

-No voy a hacer nada que tenga que ver con este gabacho, Alfred.- expuso Arthur.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan cerrado. A ti te sacan de tu rutina cuadriculada o de tus modales hiper correctos y no sabes qué hacer, ¿eh?- el americano le dió un codazo.

-¡No me pegues! Tsk...Y no tengo por qué hacer eso que me propones, darse la mano es el saludo más formal que hay.- senteció el inglés.

-Lo que tú digas...- Alfred rodó los ojos. –Es mejor darle la razón, no vaya a ser que se enfade, para variar.- susurró esto último para Frederik y Francis, pero no puedo evitar que el inglés lo oyese.

-Ya hablaremos de esto, Alfred.- amenazó Arthur.

-Sí sí, lo estaré esperando.- El americano le hizo una mueca provocativa a su compañero, y giró su mirada hacia la otra pareja. –Entonces, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?- les preguntó.

-Venimos para comer, ya que en el piso no hay nada comestible y no son horas de ir a hacer la compra.- explicó Fred. –Así que decidí traer a Francis a este bar, para que le vaya cogiendo cariño, y de paso, para que pruebe la fuente de patatas fritas con queso de aquí. No he probado patatas mejores en toda mi vida, y mira que en Dinamarca había restaurantes buenos.- el danés había retomado su habitual diálogo.

-Pero ya no hay mesas libres, Fred.- objetó Arthur. –Igual os convenía iros a otro sitio, y que Francis probase las patatas en otra ocasión.- el inglés se sentó en su sitio, cruzando las piernas.

-Arthur, no seas así, nuestra mesa es para cuatro, caben de sobra.- dijo Alfred.

-Ni por asomo ese gabacho va a comer conmigo.- espetó Arthur.

-Por Dios, Arthur, otra vez no. ¿Qué más te da que se sienten con nosotros? ¡Ni que fuésemos a vivir con ellos en una isla desierta hasta el restro de nuestras vidas! – el tono de Alfred era un poco más alto de lo habitual.

-Si molestamos, mejor nos vamos...-inquirió Francis.

-¡No no, para nada, quedáos! Hay sitio de sobra. Arthur, hazte a un lado.- el americano empujó un poco a su compañero, renegándolo al asiento más alejado. Frederic se sentó enfrente de Arthur, y Francis tenía a Alfred en el asiento contrario.

-Merci beaucoup, Alfred.- dijo Francis.

-Eso, ¡muchas gracias Al!- el danés le sonrió.

-No hay que darlas.- Alfred les devolvió la sonrisa. –Seguro que saben comportarse en la mesa, así que no pongas esa cara de asco, Artie.- alzó las dos cejas, sonriendo al muchacho que se sentaba a su lado.

Arthur dejó de mirar por la amplia ventana para girarse hacia la izquierda, clavando sus ojos en los del americano.

-Alfred, no me vuelvas a llamar Artie.- el inglés seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si te encanta.- debatió el americano.

-No es verdad.- contestó Arthur.

-Sí lo es.- insistió Alfred.

-No lo es.- contestó el inglés. El tono de Arthur empezaba a tomar otra vez ese timbre peligroso, y hubiese empezado otra disputa con su acompañante si un camarero de piel morena, regordote y de cara afable no hubiese venido a su mesa.

-Ohoho, Fred, cuánto tiempo sin venir por aquí.- el hombre tenía un ligero acento cubano, creyó Francis, y su timbre de voz era muy amigable.

-Ya...me fui a Dinamarca en las vacaciones pasadas y se me olvidó avisarte. Lo siento, Silvio.- Fred le hablaba con un tono mucho más formal que el que solía usar. -¡Pero a cambio te he traído a un cliente nuevo! Se llama Francis, es mi compañero de piso.- explicó Fred.

-¿Es el muchacho del que me hablaste? Tiene pinta de ser buen tipo.- dijo Silvio, girándose hacia Francis. –Encantado Francis, yo soy Silvio, dueño de este bar y amigo de cofianza. Fred y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante, cuando llegó a París, estaba más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje.- le echó la mano al francés y le sonrió a Fred.

-Es cierto, sin él nunca hubiese encontrado a Monsieur Dupin, y aún seguiría durmiendo en la habitación del piso de arriba de este bar. Silvio es un buenazo.- Fred le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así que por eso tenías tantas ganas de venir aquí.- puntualizó Francis –Es un placer, Silvio.- le devolvió el saludo.

-El placer es mío, muchacho.- respondió el hombre. Después, sacó una libretita desgastada de su delantal y la abrió por la mitad. Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se situó en el centro de la mesa.

-Para Fred, una fuente de patatas estilo cubano.- apuntó en voz alta, y le guiñó el ojo al joven. –Y los demás muchachos, decidme qué queréis.- Silvio alzó la vista.

-Yo quiero otra fuente de esas.- Alfred levantó la mano.

-Me conformo con un filete bien hecho.- dijo Arthur. –Sin patatas, a ser posible.- puntualizó.

Sivio apuntó todo en la libreta. Francis estaba indeciso, no sabía qué platos sevían allí. El dueño del bar se dio cuenta del dilema de Francis, y empezó a enumerar platos en voz alta.

-Tenemos tortilla de patatas, ensaladilla rusa, escalopines, burritos de ternera, arroz tres delicias, huevos fritos con patatas y croquetas de jamón, principalmente.- dijo Silvio. –Luego, de menú tenemos macarrones a la carbonara, merluza empanada y pimientos rellenos.- terminó.

Francis no había probado la mitad de los platos que Silvio le enumeró, así que decidió irse por terreno conocido.

-Ensaladilla rusa está bien, gracias. –Francis se recostó en su asiento.

-Ración de ensaladilla rusa para el francés, apuntado.- recitó Silvio en voz alta. Se retiró a las cocinas, y tres minutos después salió de ellas con una bandeja cargada con refrescos. Puso la bandeja en la mesa y empezó a repartir las botellas entre los adolescentes.

-A esta invita la casa, chicos.- Sivio se retiró tan rápido como había venido. Oyó un "¡gracias!" a sus espaldas, y entró por completo a las cocinas.

Los jóvenes se repartieron las bebidas y las empezaron, los cuatro estaban muy hambrientos. Había un silencio un tanto incómodo, tal vez producido por las miradas de asco que se lanzaban indirectamete Francis y Arthur a través de la mesa. Alfred terminó su refresco y tomó la palabra;

-Así que eres de Libourne, Francis ¿Cómo es aquello? ¿Es una ciudad grande, con rascacielos y todo eso?- Alfred tenía curiosidad por el francés.

-No, no, para nada, no es como esas moles arquitectónicas de Norteamérica, es un pueblo tranquilo, más bien. No pasan muchas cosas, pero cuando ocurren, lo sabe cada habitante de la población. Digamos que somos una gran familia.- el francés jugó con el cuello de su botella.

-Wooaah, eso es genial. De donde vengo yo, Trenton, en New Jersey, no sabemos nada ni de nuestro vecino de abajo. Somos muy fríos.-puntulizó el de gafas.

-Fríos no es la palabra para describiros, Alfred. Sois egoístas, solo os preocupáis por vosotros y por vuestras vidas.- el inglés se revolvió en su asiento.

-¡No es cierto!- replicó Alfred. –Sí que nos interesamos por la vida de los demás, pero no estamos toooooodo el tiempo a ver qué hace nuestro vecino.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero sois mucho menos sociables que los españoles, por ejemplo.- inquirió Arthur.

-Si nos comparas con los españoles hasta tú pareces antisocial.- refutó Alfred.

-Bueno, los ingleses son casi, por no decir más; antisociales que los americanos.- añadió Francis desde el extremo de la mesa.

-Solo porque tú lo digas...-Arthur miró a Francis.

-Porque yo y medio mundo lo diga, Arturo.- explicó Francis.

-Un poco de razón sí que tiene, Arthur.- dijo Frederik. –Os encerráis en vuestra casa y no salís por ahí para nada.

-¿Ves como sí que sois antisociales, Artie?- Alfred le dirigió una mirada de triunfo.

Pero Arthur no estaba escuchando. Después de que el francés le hubiese llamado Arturo por segunda vez, y Alfred hubiese dicho Artie, estaba lo suficintemente harto para dejar de discuir. Por el pasillo del bar apareció Silvio con dos banejas, hábilmente cargadas con todo el pedido de los adolescentes. Dejó la primera bandeja con las dos fuentes de patatas, que rápidamente desaparecieron de ella, y luego les pasó los platos a Francis y Arthur. Recogió las dos bandejas vacías y regresó a la barra.

-Que aproveche, muchachos- dijo Silvio.

-¡Gracias!- corearon Alfred y Frederik, al tiempo que hundían su tenedor en la apetitosa montaña regada con dorado queso fundido. Francis había empezado a comer con voracidad, pero siempre manteniendo los modales. Al contrario, Arthur miraba con desgana en filete, pero empezó a cortarlo con el cuchillo y el tenedor.

-¡Nunca me cansaré de estas patatas!- exclamó el danés, sonriendo con la boca llena.

-Pues porque no has probado las del restarunante Greasy Chicken, ¡esas sí que son unas patatas con queso salidas del Cielo!- dijo Alfred, con un cuarto de fuente de patatas en su boca.

-Alfred, could you just...- Arthur miraba con una mueca de desagrado a Alfred. –¡Haz el favor de masticar!- empezaba a perder la paciencia. No podía con los malos modales en la mesa, y Alfred no es que fuese un caballero.

-Sí, mamá.- replicó Alfred con sorna, sonriendo más abiertamente a Arthur. Este incrementó su mueca de disgusto y echó todo el cuerpo hacia atrás, huyendo de esa grasienta sonrisa.

El restro de la comida pasó sin más interrupciones, y Silvio se acercó a la mesa cuando todos acabaron de comer. Les tendió un papel amarillento.

-Ah, sí, la cuenta.- dijo Fred. –Vamos a partes iguales.- continuó, sacando su monedero de la mochila. Los demás le imitaron, y pronto reunieron el dinero que le dieron a Silvio. El dueño se despidió de ellos con una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que se volvía para recoger los platos sucios de la mesa que acaban de dejar.

Fuera, en la esquina del bar, Frederik y Francis se miraban, indecisos de lo que hacer ahora. Alfred estaba terminado de ponerse el abrigo, y Arthur ajustaba por décima vez su bufanda.

-Ha sido una buena comida.-resumió Fred.

-Sí, ha sido muy agradable volver a estar contigo y conocer a Francis.- Alfred se echó la mochila a los hombros. –Espero repetirla otra vez.- añadió, sonriendo sinceramente.

-Pero cuando salga la ocasión, tampoco hay que forzarlo.-puntualizó Arthur. –Nosotros nos vamos, que tenemos que empezar el trabajo de Física y Química. Un placer.- Arthur cogió a Afred del brazo y tomaron la calle de la Glacière, desapareiendo rápidamente de la confusa vista de el danés y el francés.

-Un placer, anglocejón...- se despidió Francis en voz baja, al tiempo que alzaba la vista. Ambos tomaron el bulevar Auguste Blanqui, dirección a casa, hasta que Frederik paró en medio de la calle, quitándose la mochila.

-Fran, coge mi mochila y sube a casa, yo voy a hacer la compra.-explicó el danés, al tiempo que se incorporaba rápidamente.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Francis. –Espera. Espera a que llegemos a casa, dejamos las mochilas y ambos vamos a comprar.- dijo Francis.

-¿Quieres venir a ayudarme?- el danés estaba sorprendido.

-No quiero, debo ayudarte.-sonrió.

-Pero es un poco difícil comprar en el supermercado al que voy. Hay demasiados productos iguales y...-expuso el danés.

-Si no voy ninguna vez, ¿cómo aprenderé a manejarme en el supermercado? Además, entre dos tardamos menos.-dictaminó Francis, cogiendo la mochila de Fred del suelo y tendiéndosela. Este la cogio sin decir palabra, y empezó a andar al compás que Francis. Llegaron al 21 de la rue le Dantec, Fred abrió el portar y ambos subieron los desgastados escalones del edificio. Llegaron a la puerta de su piso, y el danés vovió a usar las llaves para abrir la cerradura. Al llegar, Francis dejó su mochila en la habitación y Fred la lanzó al sofá. Ni se quitaron el abrigo. Cogieron dinero y cerraron otra vez la puerta de casa, bajaron las escaleras y salieron al portal al tiempo que un rayo de sol hacía relucir el agua de la fuente que estaba enfrente del edificio de ambos jóvenes.


End file.
